


Happiness

by AutisticWriter



Series: Autism Acceptance Month [27]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Creative Challenge, Autistic Hershel Layton, Autistic Katrielle Layton, Autistic Luke Triton, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Kissing, Multi, Special Interests, Stimming, Tumblr Prompt, autism acceptance month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: What is happiness to you?[Prompt 23: Happiness]





	Happiness

**Hershel**

Happiness to him is sitting at his desk and solving puzzles for hours on end, scribbling away and thinking hard, and the amazing sense of satisfaction when he completes the puzzle. His office is full of puzzles, and Hershel hopes one day to solve them all.

Happiness to him is spending time with Claire, holding hands and cuddling and kissing his wonderful girlfriend, so amazed to be in a relationship with someone as amazing as her. He puts his hand on the rim of the hat she bought him and smiles, so glad Claire introduced him to the world of top hats.

Happiness to him is collecting and stirring and drinking tea, loving the smell and taste of his favourite drink. He stims by stirring the cup of tea with a teaspoon, and is so content. He stims by smelling tea leaves and feeling the sensation of the warm drink running down his throat and pooling in his stomach, filling his whole body with warmth. Basically, most of his stims relate to tea in some way.

\---

**Luke**

Happiness to him is talking to animals, using is unique gift to converse with creatures and learn things about them that no other human knows. People might find him weird to chat to animals, but Luke doesn’t care; he just finds it so fun and interesting.

Happiness to him is going on adventures with the professor, solving mysteries with his friend and mentor and working on a lot of puzzles along the way. He has such a strong friendship with Professor Layton, and they always have such fun on their strange and interesting and exciting adventures, and he wishes they could go on them all the time.

Happiness to Luke is happy flapping, not suppressing his need to stim as he flaps his hands out of pure happiness, the image of his hands blurring as he flaps and grins. He never suppresses his stims, always rocking and flapping and chewing and anything whenever he wants or needs to. Because why should he have to?

\---

**Katrielle**

Happiness to her is going on investigations with Ernest and Sherl, discovering things that none of them suspected, thinking hard and solving puzzles with her two best friends. They go to strange places and do strange things, but it is always interesting and fun and she always has them both by her side.

Happiness to her is spending time with Emiliana, going on walks or sitting beside her on the couch in the Layton Detective Agency, holding her hand and chatting about their days. And despite her somewhat frosty exterior, Kat knows that Emiliana enjoys spending time with her too. When Ernest and Sherl aren’t there to hassle them, Emiliana sometimes kisses Kat, holding her hand and whispering about how she loves her.

Happiness to her is wearing dresses that flutter when she moves and riding her bike and feeling the breeze rush through her hair, loving the entire atmosphere of cycling and being outside in the bright sunlight and soft breeze and beautiful surroundings.

\---

And happiness to all three of them is being openly autistic, and loving themselves for who they are.


End file.
